Adrenaline Rush
by Are-san
Summary: Oneshot RenjixIchigo PWP smut smut smut oh glorious smut


Nothing was more fun than an adrenaline rush. Leastways not for a shinigami and a shinigai substitute. Ever since they'd finished off the hollows in town Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo had been riding on adrenaline for hours. Not wanting to lose the high they'd been fighting and fighting to keep it up. They were too busy enjoying the ride to notice the bleary eyed female who came down to interrupt them.

"You guys!" Rukia whined, "It's 1 o' clock in the morning and your noise is keeping everyone else up."

"C'mon, Rukia!" Ichigo whined back, "We're just havin' a little fun!" He dodged an attack from Zabimaru narrowly, grinning at Renji.

"Yeah well, fun's over." Rukia muttered, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Just 'cause you two testosterone-heads are addicted to adrenaline doesn't mean the rest of us have to lose sleep!"

"5 more minutes." Renji called over, parrying a running leap from Ichigo.

"No, Renji! Now!" Rukia looked pissed.

The two boys looked crestfallen, "Fine." They sighed in unison, sheathing their zanpakuto and putting up their hands in surrender.

Rukia nodded curtly, "Good. Now please be quiet. I doubt you'll just go to bed, but let the sane people sleep." With that she left her head up in a classic snob pose.

"What crawled up her ass?" Renji asked, looking over at Ichigo with one tattooed eyebrow raised.

"Dunno… Probably just needs to get laid."

"Big time." Renji agreed.

They sat down in a corner of Urahara's training area, choosing to (as Rukia predicted) stay up rather than retreat to their beds. They talked for awhile feeling the wonderful adrenaline leave their bodies.

"Dammit…" Ichigo muttered, "Now I just feel tired…"

"Yeah." Renji grunted sadly, "But Rukia'll kill us if we start fighting again…"

"So, what else can we do?"

Renji leaned back against the wall. "Jeez, I dunno."

Ichigo snorted, "Some help you are."

"There's always sex… But who the hell are we gonna get now?" Renji muttered.

Ichigo blushed, turning away so Renji wouldn't see, "I dunno…" he murmured, realizing that they were the only ones awake.

Renji looked over at Ichigo, who was looking pointedly away, and smirked roguishly. "We could."

Ichigo looked over at him, confused, "We could what?"

Renji grinned crookedly at him, "Have sex."

Ichigo's face reddened even more, "Y-you're kidding right?" he said nervously.

In the back of his head he'd often wondered what it would be like… He'd known that Renji would be a prime choice for a first too… But Renji couldn't possibly be serious!

"That depends." Renji said, leaning over the still blushing strawberry, "Do you _want_ me to be kidding?" He pressed his body up against Ichigo's eliciting a gasp from the younger of the two.

Ichigo shivered slightly when Renji's heated eyes caught his own. "Well?" Renji asked, punctuating his question with a slight grind of his hips. Ichigo's eyes did a slow roll to the back of his head when his hardening member collided with Renji's, "Fuck no." he muttered huskily.

"That's what I thought…" Renji said, capturing the orange haired boy in a bruising kiss. His tongue slid past quickly parted lips, exploring with carnal hunger the new mouth that had been offered to him. Ichigo moaned as Renji ravished him with expert tongue and teeth.

Renji held nothing back, completely un-shy as he pulled his shirt over his head. Ichigo stared at the ink running across Renji's perfectly toned skin and couldn't resist the urge to touch. Renji encouraged his hesitant explorations, moaning when he hit a sensitive spot. Ichigo couldn't help but grin when a nip at the larger man's nipple caused him to shiver with pleasure. Ichigo's shirt somehow became lost in the fray, and Renji's oh-so talented tongue was returning Ichigo's favours with interest. They were still standing, Ichigo pushed up against the wall, though they were both shaking with suppressed need.

Renji laid Ichigo down slowly, his lips never ending their sweet torment. Ichigo's hands were shaking, but still managed to make Renji pant when they brushed the waistline of his pants. But soon that offensive material was disposed of and their bodies were completely exposed to the other's sight. Ichigo's blush returned for a second round when his eyes trailed over the smooth planes and rough angles of Renji's body, Renji's own eyes leaving burning trails down his body. Renji was quivering like a stallion, looking at the smaller male with eyes that burned with lust; he couldn't wait much longer…

But Ichigo was unsure, looking up at Renji with eyes that betrayed his anxiety. Renji took a few calming breaths before leaning over Ichigo once more. He offered his fingers to the trembling Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo, knowing what came next, hesitated for only a moment before sucking them eagerly. Then their mouths were fused together, Renji's hand trailing down to Ichigo's unconsciously spread legs. He slid a saliva slicked finger inside and Ichigo cried out, the yell lost in Renji's enthusiastic mouth. Ichigo squirmed slightly, it was uncomfortable yet strangely pleasurable, and he was torn between pulling away and pushing in for more. Another finger entered him, scissoring and stretching him wide, he whimpered when a third finger was added, stroking in and out with vigor. Renji searched around his fingers curving until he hit the spot that made Ichigo see white and shriek with pleasure.

"Renji…" Ichigo panted, his eyes glazed over with hunger.

A hunger that was reflected in the red haired shinigami's eyes. "You ready?" he rumbled, his voice deep with arousal.

"Yes."

Renji removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing erection, inching in slowly while Ichigo hissed his pain and need. He froze over him, shaking as he waited for Ichigos body to adjust.

It didn't take long before Ichigo was pushing back on him, wanting more.

Unable to hold back any longer Renji thrust into his tight entrance with furious strokes, hearing Ichigo's breathy moans when he found that spot again. He pumped ichigo's neglected cock, hitting that spot over and over until Ichigo was screaming and cumming in his hand. Renji wasn't far behind him, a few short strokes in that tight heat and he was lost in the pleasure.

They collapsed on the ground, breathing hard, the adrenaline high forgotten for something much better.

"What are you two doing no-OH GOD MY EYES!!!" Rukia had come back down after hearing Ichigo's last expletive. She ran out again quickly with a crimson blush and both hands over her eyes.

"She needs to get laid." Renji said.

"Big time."


End file.
